A Living Nightmare
by MikasaAOT7797
Summary: Amy Greene is your average teenage girl, who just happens to be dead and befriends Jack Skellington. When Oogie Boogie finds out about her, he makes the connection between her and a mysterious prophecy that can change the fate of Halloweentown forever. Will Amy stand strong, or will Oogie's lies be enough to trick her? Disclaimer: I don't own TNBC, Tim Burton does.
1. The beginning

Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton. I also don't own the name "Just a Dream". Carrie Underwood does. Got it? Carrie Underwood owns the title; Tim Burton owns all characters except for Amy. Don't steal her.**

_The Brutal Truth_

She was motionless. After the dreadful accident that happened over two weeks ago, she had been put into a coma. Her friends and family had fretted. She was too young to go through this horror. She was too young to die. However, as unfair as it was, Amy Greene passed away at 7:00 a.m. on December 25, 2010, which also happened to be her 16th birthday. However, haven't you ever wondered where lost souls go? That's the problem with quick deaths. They don't know that they're dead. You know what they say: an unknowing soul is just as bad as an evil one.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. How had this happened? She had just been in the hospital a few minutes ago! Amy braced herself for the pain that was sure to come. However, nothing happened. "What the…?" Looking around, Amy noticed that she was in a dark forest. "I'm not gonna go investigate," she tried to convince herself. She had seen practically every scary movie possible. Nothing good ever happened. However, there was a tug in her gut, urging her on. With a small sigh, she rose from the pile of leaves that had cushioned her fall, and headed deeper into the forest.

Amy panted as she walked. It was hot in the forest. But for some reason, she didn't feel fatigue, although she had been walking for well over an hour. The twigs cracked under her feet, making her jump every few minutes. Finally, the sunlight hit her full-on as she entered a clearing. Blinded by the intense light, she stumbled, and fell into a small puddle of cool water. As Amy pushed herself up, she caught sight of her reflection. Skin as pale as the moon, icy blue lips, and hair matted with all sorts of things greeted her.

"No...no no no no no," Amy whispered, backing up against a tree. "Am I...dead?" The realization caused her to collapse on the ground, gasping for breath as salty tears rolled down her face. "What'll I do? What'll my family do? What's gonna happen to me?" The questions flowed out of her like an unstoppable river. But suddenly she froze, and went eerily quiet. " What about my social studies test?" Amy wailed in horror.

A cold breeze rustled her hair. As Amy glanced up, she noticed that the trees around her formed a circle, and each had different pictures on them. A jack-o-lantern immediately caught her attention. As she stared it, she realized that it wasn't just a picture; they were doors! Once again, Amy felt that tug in her gut. "What do I have to lose?" Amy wondered, somewhat sad. With a deep breath, she grasped the handle firmly in her cold hand, and flung it open to reveal...

**Mwah ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! So, what will happen to Amy? Please remember to R&R, and I'll update soon.**


	2. The Story Unfolds

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took sooo long for this chapter to come out. You see, my ex is dating my friend, and I still like him, even though I was the one who ended things. Confusing? I thought so. So, as an apology, I present to you, this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank FanFickChick1992 for reviewing. This chapter is for you! Enjoy, and please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. **

Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds

Absolutely nothing lay in the deep hollow tree trunk. Amy's shoulders slumped down in defeat. She was never going to get out of there, and she knew it. Sinking to her knees, Amy felt the cold crunch of the leaves and twigs beneath her, the warm, salty trails the tears left, and a sense of hopelessness. Amy never cried. Her father had always told her, "Crying is for the weak." But then, he died in the car crash that had killed Amy inside.

Was she weak? Amy didn't think so. Sure, she was the runt of the litter, but she was stronger and faster than her siblings. Thinking back to the very last words she had spoken to her mother, Amy began to sob. The warm salty tears plummeted to the leaves below, just like her stomach did when she remembered what she had said to her mother.

*_Flashback_*

"_Why can't you be more like your sisters?" her mother yelled angrily. "Why don't you love me?" Amy retorted angrily. Her mother began to speak "I-"but Amy cut her off. "No, you don't. I'm not what you want me to be, I know. But is that any reason to hate me?" Her mother gasped at the cruel words._

"_Well, if I don't love you then why are you here? I'll tell you why; because you're just an ungrateful, spoiled little brat!" Amy's mom accused. "Well, if I'm an ungrateful, spoiled brat, I'll just leave! It's not like you'll miss me." With that, Amy grabbed her car keys and left the house, leaving her mother gaping in the doorway behind her._

_*End Flashback*_

Why had she said that? Why had she left? As Amy pondered these questions, a twig snapped behind her. With a small gasp, Amy whipped around, screamed, and then collapsed.

Jack's P.O.V.

Cautiously, I stepped into the clearing. A young girl sobbed on her knees in front of the door I needed to go through. Moving closer, I began to wonder. What was a magnificent creature like her be doing in the woods? More importantly, why was she crying? Accidently, I stepped on a twig, and with a loud _SNAP _it broke in half. The young girl gasped and whirled around to face me. I could see the terror in her eyes, much like a deer caught in headlights. (A/N: He isn't using that metaphor, I just couldn't think of anything he would say.) She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and collapsed.

I rushed to her side, and gently picked her up. She was quite beautiful, really. She had long black hair, smooth creamy skin, and long dark eyelashes, which framed her cheekbones. It all gave her the appearance of an angel. I winced as I took in her wounds, and the things knotted in her hair. Several large bruises covered her arms, legs, and face, she had dark circles under her eyes, and I couldn't even guess what was knotted in her hair. My heart twisted in agony for that poor, as you say, damsel in distress.

Opening the door was a challenge. I had to support the girl with one arm. Eventually, I simply dropped her on the ground, and dragged her in. The girl didn't weigh much; my arms were just… boney. As I stepped into the tree with the girl lying beside me, I knew that the prophecy would come down. She was the child of the prophecy. I could feel it.

*Regular P.O.V.*

Slowly, Amy began to return to consciousness. Fighting to return to sleep, Amy suddenly heard hushed voices. "Jack, I don't think that she is the child of the prophecy." Jack? Amy wondered. ", please just try it," came an upset voice. What was going on?

"Jack, I don't think that you should get your hopes up. She seems pretty normal to me." After a long silence, a sigh was emitted from either Jack or Dr. what's his face. Nobody spoke, and Amy felt eyes on her. Finally, Jack spoke. "What's the harm in doing this, doctor?" He really wanted to do something. But to who? As Amy analyzed the data she had gathered, she concluded that they were talking about her. What did he want done, though?

Another long silence followed Jack's question. Finally, the doctor agreed. "Alright, Jack." There was a scuffling sound and a rustling sound. Quick footsteps hurried towards her, and panic began to settle in the pit of her stomach. If she moved, they would know she was awake, and would undoubtedly question her. Amy had a feeling she wouldn't be able to answer some of them. "There. That's the spell." Spell? What was going on? She was so deep in thought that she missed the next sentence. Inwardly, Amy cursed herself. That could've been vital information.

"Thanks doctor. I'll have the results to you by Monday." Results? Amy suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air by some unknown being. As the person cradled her against his chest, Amy felt comforted for the first time in her life. The person carefully walked out of the room, and Amy allowed herself to succumb to the darkness.

As Amy slowly returned to reality, the first thing she noticed was that she was safely cocooned in several thick blankets. The second thing she noticed was that there was another being in the room. Amy's eyes snapped open, and she cautiously glanced at her surroundings. Finally, she turned her attention to the unknown presence. She gasped in horror and shock, while resisting the urge to give into the darkness.

Fighting hard to stay conscious, Amy stared at the figure before her. There, slumped in a chair and sound asleep, was a skeleton! Amy could tell it was alive because of the telltale rise and fall of his chest. Even though the skeleton was wearing a pinstriped suit, it was still one of the most horrifying things she had ever seen.

Turning away, she gazed at the room she was in again. Everything was black and orange. The colors of Halloween. The walls, floor, bed, dresser, blankets, and curtains all bore the colors. As she glanced back at the skeleton in the chair, a rising sense of terror consumed. To her horror, she discovered that the said skeleton was awake and looking straight at her!

With a gasp, Amy felt her body go limp, and then the darkness took over.

Jack's P.O.V

When I came across the girl in the forest, she was in pretty bad shape. So, I took her to . However, when I told him my suspicions, he brushed them off. "Jack, I don't think that she's the child of the prophecy," said, trying to get me to believe him. But I wouldn't. That human girl was different. I could feel it. "Please , can't you just try it?" I pleaded.

When neither of us spoke for a while, sighed in defeat. "You shouldn't get your hopes up, Jack. She seems pretty normal to me," he warned me quietly. Another long silence followed his words. I couldn't stand it anymore. "What's the harm in doing it?" I asked quietly. Sure, I wanted answers, but I wasn't about to risk the girl's life for it. When he didn't reply, I knew I had won. crossed the room and silently pulled a large, dusty black book off of the shelf. As he returned to where I was sitting, which was next to the girl, he was furiously flipping through the pages.

When he returned to me, he pointed at a specific place. "There. That's the spell," he informed me. "You have to do it, Jack. This spell is too complex and advanced even for me and the witches combined!" I smiled triumphantly, and plucked the book from the doctor's hands. "Thanks doctor. I'll have the results to you Monday," I said as I picked the girl up and left the room.

Back at my house, I carefully walked up the winding staircase to the guest room. I quietly put her on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. Then, I pulled up a comfortable chair and waited for her to wake up so that I could perform the spell.

However, she didn't wake up for quite a while. As the hours passed, it got harder and harder to stay awake. Finally, I decided that I could take a short nap. As I allowed myself to drift off, I couldn't help but wonder who the girl was, and where she came from. But only for a minute, because soon the darkness consumed me.

After a while, I was awakened by a gasp and the old bed creaking. I raised my head, and had to blink at the sudden light. My muscles were sore (A/N: Ha!) and my position was anything but comfortable. When my … eyes… adjusted to the light, I discovered that the girl was awake and moving.

I looked at her in shock, and she fainted. I sighed in exasperation. Was it even possible to faint that many times in ONE day? After a few minutes, she sat up, looking confused. Before she could faint again, I quickly began to explain what was going on. I explained who I was, where she was, and how I came across her in the forest.

When I finished, she hadn't said a word. "What's your name, little girl?" I asked kindly. Apparently, she didn't like me calling her a little girl. "Amy," she replied quietly. "I'm from New York. Where am I?" Wow. How many questions did she have? "Why, my dear Amy, you're in Halloween town!"

From the look on her face, I could tell that she didn't believe me. Sure enough, "I don't believe you." I sighed. She was very hard to convince. "Would I lie to you?" I asked her, hurt that she didn't believe me. Amy was quiet for a few moments. Then, she finally replied. "I-I don't know."

Of course, it must have been hard for her to trust someone she had just met. Especially if that someone was a skeleton. "Well, if you don't believe me," I began, getting off of the bed. I could tell that she thought that she had insulted me. However, I crossed over to the large window, whose view was blocked by black curtains. "Then take a look for yourself," I finished, yanking the curtains open triumphantly.

However, my plan didn't go as smooth as I thought it would. My arm was hopelessly entangled in the midnight black curtains within minutes. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally got it out. The curtains merrily swished back to their original places. Talk about embarrassing.

When I looked back at Amy, I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay, take two," I declared, clearing my throat importantly. I fixed my bowtie, which had gotten very messed up in the fight with the curtains, and drew myself up to my full height. "Then take a look for yourself," I repeated, quickly opening the curtains and releasing the view it held.

Outside, the people of Halloween town rushed around terrifyingly. Amy gasped in surprise. "Whoa!" Amy gasped, awestruck. "I know, isn't it terrible?" At her confused look, I knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do. So, I sat down and motioned for her to sit down as well. Then, I began to explain.

**So, did you guys like it? I think I did pretty well on this one. It took up 7 pages in my notebook! Also, could you guys PLEASE review? I think it's pretty sad that I have 2 reviews, and one of them was my own! So, when I get at least 3 reviews from different people, I'll upload. The more reviews, the better the chapter. Thanks for reading! Remember to press that little button down there; it needs reviews to live!**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Guys, I know that I haven't updated my story in a while. Sorry, been through some issues. So, please accept my begging for forgiveness and know that I have poured my heart and soul into this story. Now, I have no heart. Or a soul.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Oh, it pains me to admit it.**

Chapter 3: Revelations

_Flashback _

_Pain. There was so much pain. But…why? Where am I? __**Who **__am I? And what happened? I could hear voices, but they were faint, almost nonexistent. I couldn't understand anything that was being said. Slowly, the voices cleared. "-several broken ribs, a fractured skull, internal bleeding, and a major concussion. We need to operate immediately, or her chances of surviving will be one in a million." Who were they talking about? I could hear a woman sobbing next to me. What was going on? The woman next to me spoke. "B- But can't Amy wake up on her own? W-we can't afford an o-operation!" pity raced through me. That poor, poor woman. She must have been suffering a lot._

_The voice of what I presumed to be a doctor spoke once again. "Ma'am, right now, Ms. Greene's chance of survival is 25%. If we wait any longer, it is highly unlikely that she will ever wake. Even if she does, she will not be able to move on her own, and might pass away within a few weeks." The woman burst into tears, and I felt her warm tears drip onto my face. Slowly, realization dawned on me. They were talking about __**me!**__ So, I was the reason for the woman's distress and heartache? Guilt seeped into me, as I slowly remembered what had happened._

_I had been driving from Oklahoma University, in a small snowstorm. Looking back, I realized how foolish I had been. I had left at about 5 a.m. and was driving to Miami to visit my parents. I was supposed to arrive at around 2 p.m. that day, if I got an early head start. However, the snowstorm caused an unexpected delay. Still, I drove. As I neared Kentucky, the snow got worse, I immediately switched my windshield wipers on, and as a heavy blanket of snow was scraped off of the windshield, light flooded the car as a car veered towards me._

_I screamed, swerving rapidly to avoid the car, yet the driver seemed intent to hit me. He sped up, and the front of his car rammed into my door. A fatal hit. I was thrown from my car and into the deserted highway. Three voices filled the air. "Did we get her?" asked an eager voice. I blearily peered at the attackers. Two young boys and girl were eagerly getting out of the demolished car. Wait. I thought silently to myself, how did three kids get a car, anyways?_

_That was my last thought as I faded into the darkness._

_Flashback Ends_

**A/N: Hey, sorry it was so short, but at least it's a chapter, right?** **.**

***Dodges flying objects***

**Ok, you're not happy with it. However, it was to make you guys happy and to fill you guys in on what happened. On a more important note, I MIGHT stop posting this story for a while. You see, I HATE when authors do this, but I need more inspiration. If you have things you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, PM me so the other readers don't get an idea of what'll happen. Also, you might've noticed; my penname changed! Formerly Hpbsisters, it is now BOTDFkid. If you didn't already know, BOTDF is short for Blood On The Dance Floor. Look them up.**

**I plan to have the next few chapters up real quick. Oh, I'm not gonna use the "R" word, because I feel like I nag you guys when I do. So, please comment! Bye, and I love ALL of my fantastic reviewers! **


	4. Possibilities

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I know that a lot of you wanted this chapter, so thanks for reviewing! You guys motivated me into getting off my lazy butt and doing something worthwhile! First, some thanks to my very special reviewers!**

**FanFickChick1992: Thanks! I really liked your story, too!**

**Subuku No Jess: Thanks for reviewing twice! Your words really helped a lot. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Timetrixter22: Glad to know that my story made you laugh. Yes, it would've been very bad if she had library books out still, but thankfully she turned them in last week! **

**Subuko No Jess: Hey! You reviewed again? I'm so loved! Yes, it's rather frustrating to know that I only have 8 reviews, but eh, better 8 than none, right?**

**Ikko: Glad to know you like my story. Don't worry; I plan on continuing it for a long time. **

**Dead as Dust: hmm. I don't watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S., but it seems very odd, doesn't it?**

Prophecy

"Jack, there are very high levels of paranormal activity in her, according to the test results. It's quite possible that she IS the child of the prophecy," reported, shuffling his papers in distress. Quickly leaning forward, the two quietly conversed on what to do with the possible chosen one. Little did they know that three mischievous kids were just around the corner, listening intently to the conversation. "I suppose that's the best we can hope for. As long as Oogie doesn't find out, we should be alright." At this, the three kids grinned and whisked off.

Back with Amy

_Everything around her was so dark. Why? Feeling her breath quicken, Amy nervously took a step forward. "It's just a dream. Just a dream," she repeated. Mist swirled around her, and her eyes widened. "Well well well, Amy Greene. You clearly don't understand what you're here for," someone chuckled. With a gasp, Amy whirled around, facing….nobody. "Who are you?" she cried, her fear rising. "Jack doesn't really want you here, you know. You're simply a pawn in his games." Despite herself, Amy felt a small twinge of doubt plant itself inside her chest. "Amy, wake up," a gentle voice called._

Jolting awake, Amy looked around wildly for the speaker. Jack stood over her, a skeletal grin on his fa- skull. "The mayor is waiting," he said happily, hauling her to her feet. As they quietly walked towards the town hall, Amy couldn't shake off the doubt that was slowly gnawing at her. After all, dreams could come true, right?

"Is it done?" the three kids asked eagerly. "Jack Skellington, watch out. Oogie's found out your little secret, and he knows how to use it against you," Oogie chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

Plans

**A/N: Hey, 11 reviews? Awesome! Thanks, you guys! P.S. I listened to the soundtrack while writing this. (0.0) Shocking? …..Not really. Anyways, I'm soooo sorry for the long delay. When did I last update? June, maybe? Anyways, it's not my fault! I had a severe case of writer's block, and someone *glares at FanFickChick1992* However, I'm back now! Although, it's not a very long or good chapter… Thanks to the 1,128 people who have read this story! I never thought I'd get so many people to see my story! *sob***

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNBC, although I wish I did. Tim Burton is worthy, though. Danny Elfman must be very proud to have been Jack in the game…**

**Dedication: Subuku No Jess, you keep me going! I love you so much! (Not literally. That tends to freak a lot of people out..**

In Oogie's Lair

"Oogie, Oogie! Even Jack and the Doctor think that girl is from the prophecy!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel rushed into the lair Oogie called his own. Oogie looked up from the die he was playing with and laughed manically. "Oh really? Old bonehead doesn't think he can keep this a secret from ME, does he?" Oogie let out another insane laugh, and sauntered over to the other side of the room for absolutely no reason.1

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood in the entrance silently. When Oogie fell silent for a few minutes, they exchanged nervous looks. Oogie snapped out of his trance and began pacing. Suddenly, he stopped. Lock, Barrel, you're going to distract Jack. Shock, you'll sneak into Jack's house and see what he has there. If you fail..." Oogie didn't finish his sentence, and frankly, he didn't have to. The three mischievous kids understood the implied "or else" in the sentence.

They hastily nodded and scampered out of the hideout, out of the treehouse, and into the elevator, determined to complete their jobs and impress Oogie. As soon as Lock, Shock, and Barrel were gone, Oogie turned back to his die. As the shadows crept over his face, Oogie chuckled darkly. "Jack Skellington, you'd better watch out," he smirked. The die clattered onto the table, revealing snake eyes.

With Jack

Jack Skellington walked down the street, listening to a very worried mayor talk about the next Halloween and how there were "only 231 days left, Jack!" Nodding occasionally, Jack allowed his mind to wander to a specific red headed doll, who was currently not speaking to him, due to him forgetting their anniversary. He was so distracted, he barely noticed when he ran into someone. Jack blinked in surprise and turned around to see who he had bumped into. He felt his eye sockets widen in surprise when he realized who it was. "Lock, do you need something?" he asked coldly. Lock smirked at Barrel as Jack turned back to the mayor for a second. Their plan would be put into action, and Oogie would be SO pleased! Lock knew it.

**Amy: So, what did you think? I'm kinda upset that I'm not in it, but…**

**1: I do that ALL the time….**

**BOTDFkid: Hush, Amy, we discussed this! You aren't going to be in every chapter, okay?**

**Amy: *pouts* Anyways, please R&R! **


	6. Meeting Amy

Hey guys! It's BOTDFkid here! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently, but… I have no excuse, except for my extreme laziness and procrastination… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! T-T

Chapter 6?

Lock's POV

Jack was talking to some girl at the fountain. Now was my chance! "Lock, what are you doing?" Barrel asked nervously. I simply motioned for him to stay still and be quiet. I snuck away from the building and purposely ran into Jack. He turned around, not recognizing me for a second. "What do you want, Lock?" he snarled angrily. I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, calm down! I heard there was a new girl in town! Who is she? Huh, Jack? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I asked, taking delight in the fact that only Shock and I could make him angry. Hell, I was the one who pissed him off the most!

He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to stay calm. Ha, like that would work for long. "That is NONE of your business," he said coldly. The girl peeked around him at me. I feigned surprise. "She's the one behind you, isn't she, Jack?" I smirked. He blanched, and I eagerly seized the opportunity to gain new information on the new girl. "Hi, I'm Lock," I said brightly to the girl. She looked at me shyly for a second, before muttering a quick, "Amy." I smiled at her before shooting a mischievous glare at Jack. "Well, Amy, I'll see you around," I said before turning on my heel and striding back towards Barrel.

I casually walked around the building, hands in my pockets and whistling. "Barrel, where's that notebook?" I called irritably. After a long silence, I called out again. "Barrel?" I searched the area, to no avail. I was really getting frustrated, so I decided to ask Shock if she'd seen Barrel. I racked my brain for a few seconds trying to remember where Shock was supposed to search.

I gave up and decided to walk around until I found one, or both, of them. I walked around for a few hours, searching all of our hangouts. By then it was starting to get dark, so I sat down at the fountain. What was I going to do? We'd never been separated for this long before.

I heard someone walk up to me, but I just stared at the water. "Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. I reluctantly tore my gaze from the rippling dark water to stare at the girl I'd met earlier that day. What was her name…? Amy? I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was scared that if I spoke, I'd start panicking. The girl sighed, sitting next to me. "No you're not." At my incredulous look, she explained," I've felt so torn apart, and whenever people asked if I was alright, I'd always say I was fine. But I never was." I returned my gaze to the water, not wanting to look at her. If I did, I'd probably start crying.

"H-have you seen Barrel and Shock?" I asked timidly. Hey, don't judge me! I get really insecure without them… She nodded and pointed over into the woods, where the tree house was. I mentally face palmed. How had I not thought to check there?! "T-thanks. You know, you… you're not so bad," I told her, my voice wavering slightly. She smiled a little, and simply walked off to the Skellington house. I stared after her in a daze. How could she have understood how I felt? Her words echoed in my head_. I've felt so torn apart, and whenever people asked me if I was alright, I'd always tell them I was fine. But I never was._ Maybe… just maybe we weren't so different after all.

So, what did you think? Good, bad, terrible? Oh! And if you can guess the song of these lyrics, you will have the next chapter dedicated to you! (Hint: it's one of my favorite bands!)

**Points rackin' up, I'm on the winning team. Your score adds up, but you can't beat me x2**

I don't own the song, or TNBC!


	7. Chapter 7

3 odd kids

It was early the next morning when Amy awoke to an empty house. Over the past few weeks, Amy had noticed Jack was getting more nervous, and would often disappear for days at a time. It was no surprise when she picked up a note on the table by her bed, informing her that Jack had gone to another meeting, and would not return for a few days.

Amy was a curious girl, so naturally she wondered what the meetings were about. However, she had decided not to confront Jack about it, deciding that if it were important, Jack surely would have told her. However hard she tried, whenever she sat alone, thoughts of what the meeting were about crept into her head, and Amy just couldn't push them out. Because of that, Amy spent most of her time in the library, reading as many books as she could, trying to find something that said the meetings were "mandatory" and that "every Pumpkin King/Queen was forced to attend," like Jack had told her. So far, she had only found an old myth, translated from German.

_Once every millennium, a terrible monster, sent from Hades himself, will rise from the depths of Hell and wreak havoc on the Holiday Towns, until the chosen child, overcome with despair and guilt, sacrifices him/herself to the beast. Then, the monster will retreat back into Hell and wait another millennium, until it can rise again and destroy everything it sees. The Chosen Child must be the one the Prophecy mentions; otherwise the beast will not disappear for another millennium. If the Child dies before the day the beast arrives, a terrible curse will be placed on the Holidays and the beast will slaughter all._

Amy snorted, tossing "Old Myths and Legends from the 19th Century" aside. "That's so stupid," she chuckled, putting the worn book onto a shelf and forcing herself out of the comfortable black armchair. She walked up to the large window, and stared out at the gloomy overcast sky. She sighed, realizing that the murky swirling clouds held as many answers as the books. "What prophecy? And who's the Chosen Child?" she wondered aloud. Realizing what she'd asked, Amy snorted again and shook her head. "I'm being ridiculous. There IS no prophecy."

She stared at the water trickling from the fountain for several minutes, until 3 dark figures caught her eye. One of them, a witch mask placed over her face, looked up at Amy during the middle of what looked to be an argument, and grinned. Amy gasped, pulling the curtains shut. Giggling erupted outside, and, blood boiling at the mere thought that they were laughing at her fright, Amy snatched a flashlight off of the shelf and headed downstairs.

The door creaked open, shedding a stream of light onto the dewy grass. The kids didn't seem to notice, and the giggling and talking didn't falter as the door was carefully shut. Her shoes sank slightly in the wet dirt, and it was difficult to eavesdrop when her shoes made slurping noises every time she pulled them up. "Well, he CERTAINTLY won't be happy that we haven't even TALKED to her yet. I say we just introduce ourselves, and then just take her to him. It's so simple," a female voice argued.

"We can't! You're such an idiot. Jack will know!" a male voice retorted, sounding as though something were in his mouth.

There were some rustling sounds, and then footsteps, heading right for Amy. She turned to leave, but as she lifted her foot, a sharp pain raced through her. The young teenager looked down in terror, only to see her shoes were completely encased in mud. Standing in one place for so long must've allowed her feet to sink! She tugged frantically, but to no avail. "Let's just introduce ourselves, and see what happens," came a new male voice, alarmingly close to her. "Don't talk to them, Amy. They're dangerous, and don't know the difference between right and wrong," Jack had warned her. Three potentially dangerous kids were heading straight for Amy, who was alone, defenseless, and stuck. Oh shit.


	8. Intrusions in the Night

Intrusions in the Night

_Recap: Amy's stuck and Lock, Shock, and Barrel are about to find her._

The mud squished sickeningly around her shoes and the voices were drawing oh so close. Amy wriggled her feet around ferociously, the mud making small slopping noises as she did. "Come on," she muttered, her attempts becoming more desperate. With a small _plop, _her feet were freed, and the terrified girl wasted no time in sloshing through the mud towards the large house.

"What was that?" the witch asked, when Amy's shoe had made a particularly loud sound. Amy froze for a split second, before quickly resuming her trek, albeit much quieter and more carefully. "Probably just a rat or something," a haughty male voice answered disdainfully. The trio continued their walk, 3 lanterns casting light on the ground and causing shadows to dance.

As she finally reached her shelter, Amy let out a small sigh of relief and slipped inside. She pulled her mud-caked shoes off, and tramped upstairs in search of a washcloth. She would have to be sure to clean her shoes before Jack came back.

A loud shriek rang through the house, causing Amy and her heart to jump in fright. 'It's just the doorbell,' she reminded herself, one hand on her heart. However, she couldn't stop her blood from running cold as she recalled what she had heard and who had been outside. 'I just won't open it,' she decided, beginning to head to the bathroom for a washcloth. At that moment, a loud bang resonated throughout the foyer, and Amy yelped, nearly dropping her shoes.

The sound of splintering wood filled her ears, and Amy backed into a closet as the banging grew louder. She clutched her shoes to her chest with trembling hands, her breathing shallow and uneven. The banging downstairs intensified, until, with a loud crash, the door was broken down.

The kids were in the house. Amy had no way to defend herself. Jack was gone. Amy was hiding in a closet, oh so close to the intruders. And her shoes were dirty. Oh shit. She was going to get in so much trouble.


End file.
